TWO WORLDS Chapter IV Dark Wishes
by Rafael Faria Gangi
Summary: O Final da luta entre Rafael e Sen. Os Senshis de Aikachi e as Sombras lutam pelo destino da Terra


T W O W O R L D S P R O J E C T

Two Worlds - Chapter IV - Dark Wishes

Two Worlds - Capítulo Quarto - Desejos Negros

--Sakura Kinomoto estava na França. Ao contrário do que ela pretendia, sua visita ao país europeu não era romântica. Ela devia investigar uma energia que crescia no país, enquanto se preocupava com o desaparecimento de seu amado Rafael. No céu, a Quebra Temporal permanecia, e as pessoas pareciam ter se acostumado com ela... Esse é o início do fim.--

**EPISÓDIO 1 : Coração Dividido**

30 de Agosto

Paris - França

--O luar refletido no Rio Sena não impressionava a jovem Senshi que observava o fluxo das águas. Eram 3 horas da madrugada, e apenas duas pessoas estavam na ponte Neuf, em Paris. Sakura virou-se para trás e fixou-se nos olhos do garoto que estava do outro lado da ponte.--

Sakura: Li...

Shaoran: Há quanto tempo... O que faz aqui?

Sakura: Te interessa?

Shaoran: E aonde está aquele garotinho irritante?

Sakura: ...Não te interessa.

Shaoran: Me estranha esse seu gosto por garotos...

Sakura: Deve ser isso que explica eu ter gostado de você...

--Sakura não tinha tempo para perder com brincadeira ou ataques de ciúmes. Ela queria resolver logo o problema que surgira em Paris, para poder voltar para Aikachi, e ter suas esperanças de reencontrar Rafael realizadas.--

Shaoran: Eu fiquei sabendo que o garoto sumiu. Ele te abandonou é?

Sakura: Não como você me abandonou... E o Rafael jamais pensou em me abandonar...

Shaoran: Ele não te ama como eu amo...

Sakura: Não seja ridículo!

Shaoran: Você veio aqui atrás da Sociedade da Cidade dos Anjos, não é?

Sakura: O quê?

Shaoran: Sakura, acho que já é hora de você saber que eu também estou do lado de Aikachi...

Sakura: ...

Shaoran: A energia que você veio procurar está sendo criada por uma sociedade secreta e antiga de Paris... A "Société de la Ville des Anges..."

Sakura: ...Se isso é verdade, obrigada... Pode ir agora.

Shaoran: Eu sei os lugares aonde ela pode estar... Por que não trabalhamos juntos, amor?

Sakura: Não ouse me chamar assim!

--Shaoran avançou contra Sakura e a beijou. O rosto da Senshi da Estrela corou de raiva, e Shaoran foi atirado ao chão pelo poder dela.--

Sakura: Me dê um bom motivo para eu não matar você agora!

Shaoran: Eu quero te ajudar... E eu te amo!

Sakura: Acontece que eu amo o Rafael, e você é passado para mim! Suma da minha frente, ou terei que...

--Uma figura alada irrompeu os céus. Era um estranho ser, cujas asas pareciam as de um morcego gigantesco. A pele da criatura parecia ser feita de pedra. Sakura deu um passo para trás, mantendo um olho em Shaoran e o outro na besta alada, que guinchou estridentente. O som parecia ter saído das profundezas mais sombrias da Terra...--

Sakura: O que é isso?

Shaoran: É uma...das criaturas da Sociedade...

Sakura: ...

Shaoran: É um demônio Mieri... Demônio mutantes criados com sangue antigo de mortos do Tsumiyami...

Sakura: Sociedade da Cidade dos Anjos é?

Shaoran: Sim... Os Anjos Caídos das Trevas Eternas...

Sakura: Sen...?

Shaoran: Sen também está desaparecido... Ao contrário de Rafael... Ele está morto, amor.

--Sakura saltou da ponte sem que Shaoran percebesse. O poder Estelar da Carta Alada fez com que ela retornasse ao seu quarto de hotel em instantes. Ela deitou-se na cama, fechando os olhos. Antes de pensar na besta, antes de sequer imaginar o que ela era, Sakura relembrou do beijo de Shaoran, e assim continuou sua mente até adormecer... De manhã, Sakura acordou distraída, tropeçando ao sair da cama. Olhou para a pequena cômoda encostada à parede, vendo a foto dela e Rafael no Festival da Lua. O coração de Sakura começou a bater mais forte, mas não por ver a imagem de Rafael, mas sim por se lembrar de Shaoran. Porém, ela teve sua atenção tomada por um estranho vento que entrou no local. Eriol estava sentado na janela.--

Sakura: Você sempre aparece do nada...

Eriol: É... É um costume...

Sakura: Então... O que quer?

Eriol: Miiyuki me pediu para ver como você estava indo...e saber se precisa de ajuda...

Sakura: Está tudo bem... Já estou tendo ajuda...

Eriol: Você confia mesmo em Shaoran Li?

Sakura: Sim... Por que não confiaria? E...como sabe?

Eriol: Ele te abandonou uma vez e não nega isso... Acha que ele mudou?

Sakura: Acho... E como sabe dele?

Eriol: Ele já espalhou para todas as pessoas de Aikachi que têm contato com ele que vocês se beijaram...

Sakura: Ah...foi...

Eriol: Foi...? Sakura... Você está pensando em voltar com ele?

Sakura: E por que não? Ele me ama e...

Eriol: E você não está preocupada com Rafael...

Sakura: Ahn..?

Eriol: Você... Você vai fazer isso mesmo com o Rafael?

Sakura: Ele sumiu... Ele já deve estar morto... E mesmo que volte... .Ele vai me abandonar...

Eriol: Sakura... Eu espero que mude de idéia... Vou fingir que nunca ouvi esas palavras...

Sakura: Essas palavras são reais... Eu amo o Li.

--Eriol fechou os olhos e desapareceu com o vento. Eriol não conseguia acreditar que Sakura, que havia jurado amar Rafael há dois dias atrás estava falando assim sobre ele. Eriol se viu novamente em Aikachi, tomado por uma estranha raiva...--

**EPISÓDIO 2 : Golomieri**

--Sakura Kinomoto, a Senshi da Estrela, caminhava novamente sobre a Ponte Neuf. Ela parou no mesmo ponto aonde Shaoran Li a beijara há algumas horas. Mas, ao invés de se lembrar do beijo, uma dor tomou sua mente. Ela se lembrara que Rafael estava desaparecido, e que deixara Shaoran a beijar. Sakura sentiu raiva de si mesma por ter pensado que Rafael havia morrido. Ele estava vivo, ela sabia disso... E ele a amava... Seus olhos então se fecharam, e ela sentiu alguém segurar suas mãos. Era Li.--

Shaoran: Olá, amor.

Sakura: ...

Shaoran: Não vai falar comigo, amor?

Sakura: Eu não sou seu amor.

Shaoran: Quê...?

Sakura: Eu não sou seu amor... Não quero ser, e odiei seu beijo.

Shaoran: ...Não faça piadas...

Sakura: Eu estou falando sério!

Shaoran: Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso?

Sakura: ...Nã...não... Eu não sei o que dizer...

Shaoran: Olhe para mim e diga que me ama.

Sakura: Nã...não!

Shaoran: Você sempre me amou.

Sakura: ...

Shaoran: Admita!

Sakura: Sim! Eu te amei sim! Agora...

Shaoran: Agora o quê?

Sakura: Agora... Agora eu não sei...

Shaoran: Você acha que vai me enganar...?

Sakura: ...Não...sei...

31 de Agosto

Vila Midori - Aikachi

--Enquanto isso, em Aikachi, Eriol observava uma casa em uma vila isolada de Aikachi. Miiyuki apareceu ao seu lado e também observou o local.--

Miiyuki: Ele está lá?

Eriol: Sim.

Miiyuki: E?

Eriol: Você quer saber o que eu acho?

Miiyuki: Devemos... eliminá-lo?

Eriol: ...Não! Não seja idiota... Fazer isso seria...

Miiyuki: Seria errado? E não é perigoso deixá-lo em Midori? Você sabe como ele é...

Eriol: Você se preocupa muito com sua Vila Midori... Mas eu creio que ele está bem vigiado...

Miiyuki: Você confia demais...

Eriol: Eu acho que eu gosto demais dele também...

Miiyuki: Espero que não tenha que ver ele morrer na sua frente...

Eriol: Ele não vai morrer facilmente...

Miiyuki: Você que sabe.

Paris - França

--Sakura caminhava lentamente ao lado de Shaoran. Calada, ela observou o céu se tornar negro, e os seres alados tornaram a rasgar os céus da capital francesa.--

Shaoran: Demônios Mieri!

Sakura: Acho que temos que lutar agora.

Shaoran: É melhor!

Sakura: Vamos!

Shaoran: Deus da Água, venha!

Sakura: Carta Água Estelar!

--Os ataques combinados atingiram uma das criaturas que voavam ao redor dos dois. De repente, um raio vermelho cortou o céu, e um demônio maior surgiu. Sua voz ecoou sinistra e venenosa. Era o demônio mais cruel da Sociedade da Cidade dos Anjos. Era Golomieri.--

Golomieri: Meu nome é Golomieri.

Sakura: Ah...

Shaoran: ...

Golomieri: Sinto sangue jovem correndo no corpo de vocês...

Sakura: AH... Ra...

Shaoran: Deus do Fogo...

Golomieri: Ahn?

--Golomieri descendeu rapidamente na direção de Li. O braço direito dele quase foi arrancado com o impacto do ataque do ser alado. Sakura caiu no chão assustada, enquanto Shaoran permaneceu imóvel.--

Golomieri: ...

Sakura: Li...

Shaoran: Ahh...

Golomieri: Realmente...delicioso...

Sakura: Ahhhh!

--No ar, a figura alada parecida com uma gárgula manchada de sangue planava. O demônio Golomieri olhou para Sakura e Shaoran, e riu. De suas presas pingava sangue. O sangue de Li.--

**EPISÓDIO 3 : Redenção e Abandono**

Vila Midori - Aikachi

--Eriol observava a porta da casa escura. Atrás da casa existia um templo, com duas torres altas. No centro do templo, uma bacia de energia brilhava em contraste com a escuridão do local. Eriol retirou sua capa e entrou na casa. Em uma cama, coberto de curativos manchados e adormecido, um jovem permanecia deitado. Ao perceber que Eriol havia entrado no quarto, ele acordou, se levantando calmamente.--

Eriol: É bom ver que você ainda está vivo, Rafa.

Rafael: Nossa... Eriol... Você me chamando de Rafa...?

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Eu já estava começando a imaginar quando você viria...

Eriol: ...Você não muda...

Rafael: Ora, você sempre aparece do nada!

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Que foi? Que cara é essa?

Eriol: Você sabe que parte do seu espírito...

Rafael: É negro... Sim, eu percebi... E como se eu fosse metade Senshi das Sombras...

Eriol: Você tem que se livrar disso logo...

Rafael: Eu sei... Embora meu poder seja potencializado, eu não controlo meus atos... E eu quase matei o Sen assim...

Eriol: Você... tem intenção de deixá-lo viver?

Rafael: Sinto algo nele... Algo que me toca...

Eriol: ...

Rafael: ...Onde estão todos?

Eriol: Espalhados pelo mundo...

Rafael: E a Sa...

Eriol: Não queira saber...

Rafael: ...Ah...

--Rafael riu. Eriol olhou sério para ele, mas o Senshi do Infinito continuava a rir.--

Rafael: Eu já imaginava que ela acabaria voltando com ele.

Eriol: ...Eu nem falei o que houve...

Rafael: Não precisa. Eu conheço a Sakura... Se ela está feliz, tudo bem. É isso que importa.

Eriol: Para de agir assim... Você não se preocupa com você?

Rafael: Vou morrer nessa guerra mais cedo ou mais tarde. não é verdade?

--Eriol aproximou-se e golpeou o rosto de Rafael com força. Seus olhos mostravam uma certa raiva, preocupação e também medo.--

Eriol: Você não pode morrer! Você é muito novo! E eu não posso perder mais um amigo...

Rafael: ...Amigo...? Ora Eriol...

Eriol: Você deve estar sofrendo com a perda da Sakura...

Rafael: Um pouco, admito... Mas...tudo bem... Quem mudou de assunto foi você mesmo...

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Vamos... Como eu posso me purificar?

Eriol: O quê?

Rafael: Ora, como eu posso me purificar? Você mesmo disse que eu preciso.

Eriol: Eu sei... Mas não sei se você está bem ainda para isso...

Rafael: Duvida de mim?

Eriol: Não...

Rafael: Então vamos...D-I-G-A!

Eriol: Me prometa uma coisa...

Rafael: O quê?

Eriol: Você não vai se aproximar da França...

Rafael: ...Ela está lá?

Eriol: Está em missão...

Rafael: Entendo... Eu irei atrás de Sen...

Eriol: Rafael...

Rafael: Vamos... Purificação...

--Eriol levantou-se e pediu para que Rafael o seguisse. Ambos foram em silêncio até o templo que ficava atrás da casa. Eriol parou em frente ao portal em forma de arco que marcava a entrada.--

Eriol: Esse é o Templo da Redenção... O Templo purifica as almas daqueles que foram corrompidos pelas trevas. Mas se o Templo julgar que a pessoa não é digna da redenção...

Rafael: Ele mata?

Eriol: Às vezes só machuca.

Rafael: Nossa, que meigo!

Eriol: Você está bem animado...

Rafael: Eu só quero acabar logo com isso...

Eriol: Rafael... Não vá morrer...

Rafael: O que eu faço?

Eriol: Entre no Templo...

--Rafael entrou no Templo, e a bacia que brilhava se apagou. Rafael caminhou lentamente até chegar a um ponto no qual não podia mais se locomover. Rafael sentiu seu corpo se entorpecer, e tombou para frente.--

Eriol: Acha que ele sobreviverá?

Miiyuki: Se ele é o que parece ser, ele sobreviverá... Ou morrerá...

Eriol: Espero que ela saiba guiá-lo...

Miiyuki: E que ele coopere com ela...

Eriol: Miiyuki...

Miiyuki: Fala.

Eriol: Acha que ele vai fazer aquilo?

Miiyuki: Ir atrás da Sakura?

Eriol: É...

Miiyuki: Sim...

Eriol: Mesmo ele sabendo que vai sofrer?

Miiyuki: Sim..

Eriol: ...Ainda acha que ele merece morrer?

Miiyuki: Ele já sofreu demais... E eu não suportaria vê-lo morrer...

Eriol: Você gosta dele.

Miiyuki: Do mesmo jeito que você gosta dele...

Eriol: ...Tem razão...

--Dentro do Templo, os olhos de Rafael se fecharam com o clarão de luz que se seguiu. Os fragmentos da Espada Infinityon surgiram no ar, e se enterraram no corpo de Rafael. Sua boca se abriu para gritar de dor, mas nenhum som foi ouvido...--

**EPISÓDIO 4 : O Despertar **

Templo da Redenção - Aikachi

--Rafael voltou a abrir os olhos. Ele se viu sozinho em um longo caminho que serpenteava através do corredor. Ao longo do caminho imagens eram refletidas no campo de visão de Rafael. Uma voz vinda do nada surpreendeu-o. A voz de Daly Sunner.--

Daly: Aloha, Rafael.

Rafael: Princesa...

Daly: Não precisa me chamar assim... Você sabe que não precisa...

Rafael: ...

Daly: Foi você que me trouxe para cá, lembra?

Rafael: Sim... Mas...

Daly: Mas?

Rafael: O que isso tem a ver... O que você faz aqui?

Daly: Estou aqui para guiá-lo através do Templo da Redenção...

Rafael: E o que você pretende fazer como guia...?

--A imagem de Daly surgiu na frente de Rafael. Com um movimento da mão direita ela fez com que os fragmentos da Espada saíssem do corpo do Senshi do Infinito.--

Daly: Vê esses pedaços de lâmina?

Rafael: O que tem eles...? E o que isso tem a ver com você me guiar?

Daly: Não seja apressado...

Rafael: Ah...

Daly: Esses fragmentos estão corroídos... O Templo tentou purificá-los usando o sangue do seu corpo... Mas seu sangue está corrompido...

Rafael: Pelas trevas...

Daly: Você sabe a sua história?

Rafael: Ahn?

Daly: Acho melhor eu contar sua história antes de você percorrer o Caminho...

Rafael: Que história?

Daly: A história daqueles que nasceram sob a mesma estrela.

Rafael: ...

Daly: Rafael Gangi... Você é o Senshi do Infinito, mas ao mesmo tempo você poderia ser o Senshi das Sombras, já que você é qualificado para as duas coisas... Assim como seu "irmão".

Rafael: Que...diabos...?

Daly: Você nasceu sob a mesma estrela de Sen Hirichiji. Vocês são irmãos estelares. Ambos possuem a mesma energia, a mesma aura... o mesmo destino...

Rafael: ...

Daly: Rafael...um de vocês terá que matar o outro... Caso contrário os dois acabarão se destruindo... E destruindo o mundo.

Rafael: Não entendi direito...

Daly: Você entenderá mais para a frente... Agora siga o caminho... Nos vemos na saída... Assim espero...

--Daly saiu, e Rafael, automaticamente, deu um passo para a frente. As imagens começaram a aparecer com mais velocidade ao redor de Rafael. Em um vislumbre, ele viu Sakura lutando contra um ser de asas, Golomieri.--

Rafael: Sakura...

--O corpo de Rafael caiu em um vazio. Seus olhos se fecharam, e ele não sentiu todas as feridas do seu corpo abrirem. Um fogo vermelho se acendeu ao redor dele, e, para a surpresa de Rafael, começou a falar.--

Fogo: Rafael...

Rafael: ...Ah...que ótimo... Um fogo falante...

Fogo: Eu sou o Fogo da Vida. E percebo que sua vida está dividida...

Rafael: Ah... Vai se...

Fogo: Acalme-se... Você está aqui para ser purificado, assim como tantos que vieram antes. Poucos sobreviveram...

Rafael: Onde fica o caminho para o Cemitério? Assim eu sei o caminho a não seguir.

Fogo: Confiante. Acha tanto que será purificado?

Rafael: Se eu não for vai acontecer o quê?

Fogo: Morrer.

Rafael: Ah é.

Fogo: Sente-se.

Rafael: Eu nem sinto meu corpo, como vou me sentar?

--Rafael sentou-se. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele riu.--

Rafael: Já devia imaginar...

Fogo: Rafael, você está pronto para renunciar às sombras, e a todos os poderes que se relacionam a ela?

Rafael: Antes de responder, me diga uma coisa... Da Vida é sobrenome?

Fogo: E se for?

Rafael: Se for é um sobrenome bem ridiculo...

Fogo: Engraçadinho...

Rafael: Sim, eu estou pronto a renunciar.

Fogo: Que assim seja...

--O corpo do Senshi do Infinito se ergueu no espaço vazio e brilhou. O Fogo da Vida tomou a forma de uma pessoa, e tocou a testa de Rafael.--

Fogo: Rafael Gangi, Senshi do Infinito... Você está pronto para renunciar aos poderes e técnicas...

Rafael: ...

Fogo: Umbraga... Ultima... e Torpor Evanescente?

Rafael: Sim...

Fogo: ...Que assim seja...

--Rafael foi cercado por uma aura negra, que se rasgou. Ele caiu no chão, e riu. Nas suas mãos queimava uma espada dourada, decorada com asas.--

Fogo: Rafael?

Rafael: Sim...

Fogo: Desperte...

--Na saída do Templo, Daly sorriu para Rafael.--

Daly: Aloha, Rafael! É bom vê-lo pessoalmente.

Rafael: Aloha, Daly...

Daly: Qual seu destino agora?

Rafael: Não diga nada ao Eriol, mas acho que vou parar na França...

Daly: Allez Rafael!

Rafael: Allez le blanche...

**EPISÓDIO 5 : O Brilho Ardente de Xtryker Infhinya**

Paris - França

--Sakura e Shaoran continuavam a lutar para escapar das presas de Golomieri, mas ambos já haviam sofrido diversos ferimentos.--

Sakura: Você está bem, Li?

Shaoran: Mais ou menos...

Golomieri: Por que continuam a lutar? Oui! Desejam morrer agora?

Sakura: Nojento...

Shaoran: Seu monstro...

Golomieri: Pelo jeito vocês querem morrer. Oui! Morram então. CIEUX ROUGES!

Sakura: Ahh! Li, cuidado!

Shaoran: Sakura!

--O ataque de Golomieri foi bloqueado por uma longa asa prateada que pendia de uma espada. A lâmina brilhava como o Sol da manhã. Seu portador sorriu e recolheu a arma. Saltou do alto da torre que o encobria. Era Rafael.--

Rafael: Olá. O que temos aqui? Um bichinho feio que fugiu do zoológico de bestas?

Golomieri: Quem?

Rafael: Ah, quer saber meu nome?

Sakura: Não... Você... Vivo...

Rafael: Bom vê-la, Sakura-chan.

--Rafael abraçou levemente Sakura, que se mostrou claramente envergonhada. Ele riu.--

Rafael: Eu vou no seu casamento ainda?

Sakura: Ah...

Golomieri: Quem é você?

Rafael: Meu nome? Rafael Gangi. Senshi do Infinito de Aikachi. E essa é minha nova amiga. Soube que seu metal é muito forte. É feito de Orichalco, Mythril e Pó de Estrelas, é claro.

Golomieri: Grrr! CIEUX ROUGES!

Rafael: Que tédio...

--As asas da espada se abriram novamente, bloqueando o ataque do demônio. Rafael riu.--

Rafael: Minha vez? Brilhe como o Sol Infinito! XTRYKER INFHINYA! LIGHTAGA CRUSHER!

--Golomieri caiu, com parte do seu corpo arrancada. Rafael virou-se para checar o estado dos seus companheiros.--

Rafael: Como vocês estão?

Sakura: Ah... Me perdoe...

Shaoran: A culpa foi minha... Pensei que você estava...

Rafael: Morto? Acalmem-se... Eu já disse que apoio a união de vocês.

Sakura: Você não tá bravo?

Rafael: Ora... C'est la vie... Oui? Hehe.

Shaoran: Que espada é essa?

Rafael: A Xtryker Infhinya? Nem eu sei bem quem é ela... Só sei que ela apareceu do meu lado.

Sakura: ...Ele morreu?

Rafael: Aquela coisinha feia? Não. Nunca vi um bicho feio morrer tão rápido.

Shaoran: Você está calmo demais... Pensei que ia me bater.

--Rafael colocou a mão sob o ombro direito de Shaoran e sorriu.--

Rafael: Dá licença! A Sakura te escolheu porque ela te ama. Então tá tudo bem. Agora vamos esperar o bicho levantar e então vamos voltar para Aikachi... E o Eriol vai me dar bronca.

Sakura: Por quê?

Rafael: Porque prometi que não ia procurar vocês. Acho que fiz bem... Não baixem tanto a guarda...

--Rafael levou um golpe pelas costas, e rolou pela ponte. Ele se levantou, passou a mão no ferimento em suas costas e riu.--

Rafael: Rafael, não baixe a guarda!

Golomieri: Vocês vão morrer. Aqui.

Rafael: Poupe-me... Oui?

Golomieri: ...Você vai morrer! LAME CRAMOISIE D'ENFER!

Rafael: Ahn?

--Rafael se desviu das garras afiadas de Golomieri, e riu novamente.--

Rafael: Essa foi um pouco melhor. Mas foi fraco! E me diga, qual seu nome?

Golomieri: Meu nome é Golomieri, Líder Supremo dos Demônios da Sociedade da Cidade dos Anjos!

Rafael: Demônio líder de anjos? Não me faça rir!

--A voz de Rafael demonstrava um certo desdém pela posição de Golomieri.--

Rafael: E essa sociedade fica embaixo dessa ponte? Debaixo da água?

Golomieri: Consegue sentir a energia dos demônios te chamando para as trevas.

Rafael: Eu já renunciei às trevas, obrigado.

Golomieri: Cale-se!

Rafael: Cale-se você... OUI? LIGHTNING STRIKE!

--Rafael saltou no ar, e a lâmina de Xtryker Infhinya cortou os céus como um trovão. O corpo do ser alado se desintegrou ao receber o impacto do golpe.--

Rafael: C'est fini. Merci!

Sakura: Ele morreu...

Shaoran: E o que é isso saindo da água?

--Uma explosão de água ocorreu no ponto em que o golpe de Rafael a tocou. A Sociedade havia sido destruída.--

Rafael: Vamos? Para Aikachi... OUI?

--Rafael, Sakura e Shaoran seguiram para Aikachi... Para o que seria o início do final da guerra.--

**EPISÓDIO 6 : O Início do Fim**

1 de Setembro

Castelo Real - Aikachi

--Rafael, Sakura e Shaoran entraram no Salão, e encontraram Eriol, Miiyuki, Raphael e Daly sentados. O olhar que Eriol dirigiu para Rafael era sombrio.--

Rafael: Que que houve?

Eriol: Eles morreram...

Sakura: Eles quem?

Raphael: A Luz, a Água e o Fogo.

Rafael: O que você quer dizer com isso...?

Miiyuki: O que você acha que ele quer dizer com isso, Rafael? Sen matou os Senshis antes que nós pudessemos encontrá-los! E para piorar, ele absorveu os poderes deles!

Rafael: Não... Por que Sen...?

--Rafael deixou o corpo cair em uma das cadeiras do Salão. Seu semblante passou de alegre para arrasado.--

Eriol: Nem estou com vontade de saber por que você foi para a França...

Sakura: Ele nos salvou...

Daly: Aloha Rafael! Você...

Rafael: Obrigado por tentar nos animar...

Shaoran: O que faremos agora?

Rafael: Chegou a hora de acabarmos com isso de vez...

Miiyuki: O que quer dizer?

Rafael: O que eu quero dizer... Ora Miiyuki... Essa guerra tem que acabar. Sen deve morrer.

Raphael: E você sabe aonde ele está?

Rafael: Não... Mas ele irá aparecer... Ele não pretende destruir a Terra...ainda.

Eriol: Ele vem atrás de Aikachi primeiro.

Miiyuki: O último portal de defesa... Os últimos guerreiros que podem enfrentá-lo...

Sakura: Você tem razão.

Eriol: Só que não poderemos lutar sozinhos... Somos poucos...

Miiyuki: Devemos usar todos os guerreiros, magos e afins de Aikachi.

Rafael: Começou... A flecha que anuncia o fim dos tempos foi lançada... E devemos impedi-la de atingir seu alvo. Devemos proteger a Terra. Devemos destruir Sen.

Eriol: Espero que consigamos...

Daly: Vamos conseguir.

Raphael: Se conseguirmos eu nunca mais vou esconder o que eu sinto...

Rafael: Eu só sei que o Sen é meu.

--Rafael se retirou do Salão e subiu. Todos os outros ficaram olhando em silêncio para o Diagrama dos Regentes, completamente apagado.--

2 de Setembro

Jardim do Castelo - Aikachi

--Rafael observava as flores que cortavam o ar à sua frente. De alguma forma, a Quebra Temporal havia sumido, sendo substituída por um céu negro.--

Rafael: Sabe de algo, Eriol?

Eriol: ...Não consegui me esconder dessa vez...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Acho que até você se abalou.

Rafael: Eriol... Sabe de algo sobre o céu?

Eriol: Ficou negro de repente.

Rafael: Sen?

Eriol: Provável.

Rafael: ...Desculpe por ter ido para Paris...

Eriol: Você fez bem... Eu pensei que você não suportaria ver a Sakura com ele... Mas eu estava errado...

Rafael: Isso é um erro comum Eriol... Tentar adivinhar o que as pessoas pensam... Mas tudo bem.

Eriol: Despertou?

Rafael: Sim.

Eriol: E o que encontrou?

Rafael: A Xtryker.

Eriol: Você viu sua mãe durante...

Rafael: Sim... E isso me deu forças para continuar...

Eriol: Rafael.

Rafael: Sim?

Eriol: Não sei por que fomos escolhidos...

Rafael: Deus.

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Sim, eu acredito em Deus... E embora Sen seja meu irmão, eu não o perdoarei por ter chamado Lúcifer de Deus.

Eriol: Seu irmão... Estelar.

Rafael: Sim. Você sabe de tudo ein?

Eriol: Sou um Senshi há muito mais tempo que você.

Rafael: E vamos continuar sendo Senshis. Eriol, não vamos morrer.

Eriol: Assim espero.

Rafael: Pode acreditar...

Eriol: Ouvi dizer que hoje é um dia importante para você.

Rafael: Foi ontém...

Eriol: Parabéns.

Rafael: Estamos chegando perto de 100...

Eriol: Salve!

Rafael: Salve!

--Naquela noite, uma leve chuva começou a cair no Castelo. Eriol, Sakura, Raphael e Rafael, que caminhavam juntos antes perceberam algo estranho na chuva. Sua água era negra, e continha energia das trevas.--

Rafael: Sen...

Raphael: Isso é um tipo de recado?

Eriol: Acho que sim...

Rafael: Ele quer dizer que isso é o início do fim. Essa será a última guerra que travaremos...

Sakura: E não vamos morrer.

Eriol: Somos Senshis, e vamos lutar por nossos companheiros mortos.

Rafael: Nossa energia queimará como o Fogo do Sol.

Sakura: Nos aconchegará como a Água da Lua.

Raphael: Brilhará como a Luz das Estrelas.

Eriol: E romperá Infinitamente as Sombras...

--Assim, os quatro Senshis restantes juraram encerrar essa guerra, com a energia de suas vidas.--

**EPISÓDIO 7 : Desejos Negros**.

3 de Setembro

Portal de Viktorhya - Aikachi

--Uma figura vestida de negro observava calmamente a abertura do Portal de Viktorhya. Ao seu redor, um exército de demônios e guerreiros das trevas aguardava as ordens de seu líder. Alguns minutos depois o portal se abriu. Milhares de espectros negros surgiram. O capuz da figura de negro abaixou-se, e pode-se ver um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Sen sorriu.--

Sen: A abertura do Portal de Viktohrya significa uma coisa. O Fim do Mundo está chegando. E vocês devem saber que os idiotas de Aikachi não vão se entregar facilmente. Portanto, preparem-se para a maior guerra que esse Reino já viveu!

--Sen ergueu uma espada vermelha. Lucifhira Diavola havia sido reforjada, e com um simples brandir dela raios escarlates rasgaram os céus. Hirichiji olhou para seus servos, se dirigindo em especial a um deles.--

Sen: Afonso, filho de Ashtarote.

Afonso: Sim, Mestre e Senhor das Trevas, Sen.

Sen: Será sua a função de comandar esse exército na batalha contra Aikachi.

Afonso: E o Senhor, Sen, Filho de Deus?

Sen: Eu tenho algo a fazer.

Afonso: Essa será a última das batalhas, e o Senhor não estará presente?

Sen: Confio em você.

Afonso: E o que o Senhor...

Sen: Negócios inacabados com meu "irmãozinho".

Afonso: Sim...

Sen: Levante sua cabeça. Todos vocês. Que esse exército negro rume em direção à vitória e à total aniquilação de Aikachi. Então, a Terra estará à nossa mercê, e os humanos pagaram seus pecados com o renascimento dele!

Afonso: Senhor...

Sen: Sim?

Afonso: Não falharei.

Sen: Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso, mas ele está trancado juntamente com "ele".

Afonso: Eu sei...

Sen: Logo eles renascerão. E choverá sangue na Terra.

--Sen tornou a brandir sua espada, enquanto montava em um cavalo negro de olhos vermelhos. O céu se tornou vermelho. Sua mente se enchia de pensamentos negros e desejos de morte. Nesse instante a Quebra Temporal se desfez. Isso marcava o início da batalha que poderia culminar no Fim do Mundo.--

Castelo Real - Aikachi

--Rafael, Miiyuki e Eriol observavam o horizonte através de uma das torres do Castelo. Os três perceberam as mudanças que ocorriam no céu.--

Rafael: Realmente começou.

Eriol: Sim. Sen lançou seu último sinal de aviso.

Miiyuki: A guerra vai começar. Nossos exércitos estào prontos.

Rafael: Creio que estaremos em desvantagem. Sen provavelmente vai usar os poderes dos mortos e de todas as criaturas negras...

Eriol: Além do filho de As...

Miiyuki: Não pronuncie o nome dessa besta.

Rafael: Vocês querem dizer... Aquele que segue Lúcifer? A Cobra Branca?

Eriol: Sim... Mas o filho é diferente... Ele tem poderes surpreendentes... Até para ele.

--Rafael olhou para o céu novamente e riu. Ria despreocupado, embora seu coração transbordasse de temor.--

Eriol: Do que está rindo?

Rafael: Poderes surpreendentes... Ora essa... Eu confio em vocês...

Miiyuki: Você por acaso quer dizer que não vai lutar?

Rafael: Eu vou lutar. Já disse. Sen é meu.

--Dizendo isso, Rafael se retirou. Eriol olhou para Miiyuki e riu levemente.--

Eriol: Ele realmente já deve ter sofrido muito...

Miiyuki: Ou confiado demais.

Eriol: Você acha que aquilo poderá se manifestar nele?

Miiyuki: Meu Deus, não seja tolo... Aquilo é só uma lenda...

Eriol: Um Anjo criado a partir de um Demônio, cujo irmão estelar é filho de Lúcifer, e Senhor das Trevas...

Miiyuki: Apenas o lado materno escapou...

Eriol: Creio que você acredita naquilo.

--Eriol sorriu, juntamente com Miiyuki. O Sol se pôs sob o céu vermelho. O crepúsculo que parecia se tingir de sangue para o dia derradeiro encerrou a conversa e iniciou a última conversa entre todos antes da guerra.--

**EPISÓDIO 8 : O Exército Negro se Levanta**

4 de Setembro

Campos de Aikachi

--Miiyuki observava Eriol. Shaoran e Sakura se abraçavam. Todos os outros se preparavam para a luta. Ninguém parecia perceber a ausência de uma pessoa.--

Miiyuki: Ele nem se despediu...

Eriol: Por acaso queria que ele dissesse adeus?

Miiyuki: ...

Eriol: ...Você não iria querer ouvir isso...

Miiyuki: Ele se despediu de você...?

Eriol: Sim... Ele se despediu de quatro pessoas apenas...

Miiyuki: Quem?

Eriol: ...De mim...da Sakura e do Li...e da Princesa...

Miiyuki: Heh...sempre a Princesa...

Eriol: Acho que ele não teria coragem de falar na frente dos outros...

Miiyuki: E você deixou ele ir?

Eriol: Ele é meu amigo... Eu não quero que ele morra... Mas ele não deixaria ninguém ficar no caminho dele...

Miiyuki: Espero que ele sobreviva... Senão...

--Miiyuki fechou os olhos e se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Enquanto isso, o Exército de Sen avançava, trazendo como totens de batalha os corpos dos Senshis mortos. À frente marchava Afonso, filho de Ashtarote, montado em um cavalo com asas negras e cem olhos. Ao seu redor, formando a linha de frente estavam os mais poderosos guerreiros negros. Mais poderosos que as falecidas Sombras, cujos espectros fortaleciam os vivos. Afonso parou.--

Afonso: Vejam. Essa é a última floresta que nos separa do nosso alvo. Destruam-na e avance rumo aos patéticos Aikachianos. POR SEN! POR NOSSO SENHOR! POR LÚCIFER!

--O exército de 500 mil guerreiros avançou violentamente rumo à Aikachi, irrompendo através da Floresta da União. Eriol caminhava entre os guerreiros de Aikachi, e conseguiu contar um total de aproximadamente 1000 pessoas. Ele riu para si mesmo.--

Miiyuki: Qual a graça?

Eriol: Somos em 1000.

Raphael: E?

Shaoran: É óbvio que estaremos em uma grande desvantagem...

Sakura: Ainda mais sem o Rafael...

Eriol: Temos que lutar pelo Rafael. E por nós. Não vamos morrer separados, não é?

Miiyuki: Não...

Shaoran: Eu tive problemas com ele no passado, mas todos nós prometemos sobreviver à essa guerra.

Raphael: E vamos sobreviver.

--Eriol jogou sua capa para o ar e os outros perceberam que ele carregava uma espada azul e dourada.--

Miiyuki: Nunca vi você usando uma arma.

Eriol: Eu pensei que nunca teria que usar a Solaria...

Raphael: E a Moonlighting também vai brandir.

Sakura: Parem de falar sobre armas e se concentrem...

--Todos observaram a linha do horizonte se transformar em um mar negro, quando o exército de Sen surgiu. Os corpos empalados dos Senshis mortos foram iluminados pelo Sol matutino. Eriol se exaltou.--

Eriol: Isso é imperdoável!

Raphael: Ah...

Eriol: Vocês são malditos!

--Afonso desceu de seu cavalo, que passou a sobrevoar o espaço entre os dois grupos. Uma espada estranha estava presa as costas do filho de Ashtarote.--

Afonso: Pensei que o brilhante e poderoso Reino de Aikachi teria mais do que um bando de garotinhos para se defender. É patético.

Eriol: Quantidade não quer dizer qualidade.

Afonso: Vocês vão morrer, mas vou garantir que sofram lentamente.

Miiyuki: Você acha mesmo?

Afonso: Não queira medir forçar comigo, garota. Você é uma mulher, e como uma será escrava desse exército! E passará muito tempo conosco. Sentirá os prazeres que apenas nós poderemos lhe oferecer!

--Uma risada sinistra saiu da boca de Afonso. Eriol sentiu seu ódio crescer ao limite. Se algo mais o provocasse, ele acabaria por despertar o poder máximo do Senshi do Sol. E isso poderia custar a sua vida e a de outros.--

Afonso: Então, vamos começar logo essa guerra. Quando vocês caírem, a humanidade, então, perecerá!

--O exército negro avançou contra os guerreiros de Aikachi. A guerra começara.--

**EPISÓDIO 9 : Sacrifício**

--Afonso e Eriol se degladiavam no meio dos corpos que se chocavam. A desvantagem de Aikachi era clara. Em poucos minutos de batalha, apenas 400 guerreiros ainda restavam em pé, contra os quase 500 mil de Sen. Eriol sabia que não havia mais tempo para pensar. Era necessário agir.--

Eriol: Você é o Filho.

Afonso: Como sabe?

Eriol: Por que sinto nojo de você!

--Enquanto Eriol e Afonso lutavam, Raphael e Miiyuki lutavam sozinho contra milhares de adversários.--

Raphael: IMPULSO LUNAR!

Miiyuki: SUSSURO DEVASTADOR!

--Os ataques combinados dos dois surtiam poucos efeitos nos inimigos, que caíam lentamente.--

Raphael: Nesse ritmo morreremos antes de eliminarmos metade deles!

Miiyuki: Acho que restará apenas uma coisa a fazer se quisermos vencer...

Raphael: Romper o limite.

Miiyuki: Sim.

--Miiyuki e Raphael saltaram e procuraram eliminar o máximo de inimigos possíveis, enquanto Sakura e Shaoran, ainda feridos da luta contra Golomieri, enfrentavam uma horda de orcs e trasgos.--

Sakura: Eles são muitos...

Shaoran: Acho que eles são 200...mil!

Sakura: Vou ter que usar de uma magia muito poderosa...

Shaoran: O quê?

Sakura: Me dê cobertura!

--Sakura avançou entre as criaturas, enquanto Shaoran Li tentava distraí-las. Uma forte luz negra começou a sugá-las.--

Sakura: CARTA MORTE E CARTA VÁCUO ESTELAR!

--As criaturas se debatiam, mas uma a uma elas acabaram sendo destruídas. O exército negro havia sido reduzido pela metade, mas a proporção ainda era muito grande.--

Eriol: Ahh...

Afonso: Já foi ferido tantas vezes, por que não desiste?

Eriol: Porque eu não sou um covarde!

--Afonso observava tudo montado em seu cavalo alado. Eriol lutava contra demônios e humanos corrompidos. O Senshi do Sol lutava para se manter em pé enquanto atacava seus adversários.--

Sakura: Eriol!

Shaoran: Raphael!

Miiyuki: Sakura!

Raphael: Shaoran!

Sakura: O Eriol está com problemas...

Miiyuki: Ahhhhh!

--Todos assistiram sem poder fazer nada enquanto um espectro tentava arrancar um dos braços de Miiyuki. O corpo dela caiu ao lado de Eriol, que esqueceu da luta e afastou o corpo da garota até os outros.--

Eriol: Miiyuki!

Sakura: Fala com a gente!

Miiyuki: Ah...

Shaoran: Você está bem, não está? Fala!

Raphael: Resista...

Miiyuki: Eu...vou sobreviver...

--Os cinco jovens estavam cobertos de sangue. Suas energias esgotadas. Mas todos tinham uma promessa para cumprir. Os cinco se levantaram e atacaram de surpresa os adversários. A força inimiga foi reduzida para 100 mil monstros, demônios, homens e Afonso.--

Sakura: Não aguento mais...

Eriol: Não...

Raphael: Temos uma promessa...

Miiyuki: Não vou deixar de cumprí-la...

Shaoran: Não vamos abandonar a Terra... Aikachi...e o Rafael...

--Novamente os cinco se levantaram, apoiando-se uns nos outros. Nesse curto momento eles se lembraram dos corpos dos seus companheiros sendo rasgados, atravessados, queimados, e destruídos. Os corpos de pessoas que lutaram por Aikachi. E mais morreriam se eles falhassem. As pessoas que ficaram dentro da cidade, incapazes de lutar. E as pessoas da Terra, que seriam as próximas a serem dizimadas pela perversidade e crueldade desse exército. Afonse surgiu à frente dos demônios e apontou sua espada para o rosto de Eriol, sorrindo cruelmente.--

Afonso: En garde.

--Os cinco foram cercados pelos guerreiros negros. Eles eram a última barreira de Aikachi.--

Eriol: Acabou...

Sakura: É...

Shaoran: Chegou a hora...

Miiyuki: Temos que fazer isso...

Raphael: Se morrermos...

Eriol: Ele nos perdoará...

Sakura: Eu sei...

Eriol: Foi bom conhecer vocês...

Miiyuki: Eu amo vocês..

Shaoran: Não vamos morrer...

Raphael: Não...

Miiyuki: Vamos romper... Romper os limites!

Eriol: AGORA! SACRIFIQUEM-SE!

Shaoran: Irrompa de dentro do meu coração e proteja minha Terra! DRAGÕES MILENARES!

Sakura: Quebre os selos da minha magia e extenda-se até o máximo! EXTERMÍNIO DAS ESTRELAS!

Eriol: Rompa os meus limites e use minha vida como fonte de energia! EXPLOSÃO SOLAR!

Miiyuki: Queime minha vida para iluminar um novo amanhã... CENTELHA ETERNA!

Raphael: Leve minha mente para longe e meu corpo para um novo nível... LUAR FINAL!

--As cinco técnicas combinadas romperam os limites do céu e explodiram com uma força indiscritível. Afonso sentiu todo seu corpo ser retalhado, enquanto perdia a consciência... O exército negro havia sido dizimado...--

**EPISÓDIO 10 : Rafael e Sen - Duelo de Almas**

Planícies Desertas de Aikachi

--Rafael olhou apreensivo para o céu. Havia algo errado. Algo estava acontecendo e ele podia sentir. Mas a atenção dele foi logo despertada quando um raio vermelho quase o atingiu. Sen riu enquanto assistia Rafael se desvia do raio no último instante.--

Sen: Nos encontramos novamente, irmãozinho.

Rafael: Sen...

Sen: Algo errado?

Rafael: ...

Sen: Preocupado com seus amigos, suponho...

Rafael: Como se você entendesse de amizade...

Sen: Ah, eu sei! Você abandonou seus amigos por causa de uma vendeta pessoa. Deve estar se...

Rafael: Cale-se...

Sen: Culpando pela morte deles.

Rafael: Cale-se!

Sen: Mas ao mesmo tempo, é muita responsabilidade para você proteger a humanidade...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Rafael, você conhece o pior da humanidade... Assim como eu. Por que luta por eles?

Rafael: Por quê? Quer saber o porquê?

Sen: Você não quer se vingar deles por tudo?

Rafael: Não... Eu acredito em um mundo melhor. E vingança não é o caminho...

Sen: E o que veio fazer aqui?

Rafael: Negócios inacabados?

Sen: Hah... Vingança, como eu acabei de dizer.

Rafael: Eu estou aqui para lutar com você pela última vez e acabar com essa guerra inútil.

Sen: Acha que sozinho irá acabar com uma guerra?

Rafael: Sozinho? Não estou sozinho. Meus amigos estão comigo.

Sen: Seus amigos morreram!

Rafael: Eu acredito nos meus amigos. Eles não iriam morrem facilmente.

Sen: É uma pena, meu caro. Você seria um aliado valioso. Deus, Lúcifer, o aceitaria muito bem.

Rafael: Cale-se. Não ouse chamar Lúcifer de Deus!

--Rafael atacou Sen, que se defendeu facilmente.--

Sen: Tudo bem Rafael. Lute pelos humanos. Os mesmos humanos que te traíram. Os mesmos humanos que...

Rafael: Já chega de ladainha... Você não tem direito de falar assim sobre nós... Você é um demônio da pior espécie...

Sen: É muita humilhação ter que lutar por eles.

Rafael: Fala isso por pena de mim, "irmãozinho"?

Sen: Eu me simpatizo com você... Mas sua causa é a errada.

Rafael: Sen... Deixe que eu decido o que é errado ou certo para mim...

Sen: Ah, sendo sarcástico!

Rafael: Novidade para você. Matar é errado, mas você merece morrer.

Sen: Então vamos acabar logo com isso, sim?

Rafael: Já não era sem tempo...

Sen: O destino da Terra e de Aikachi estão em jogo. Eu não tenho nada a perder, você sim.

Rafael: E quem disse que eu vou perder?

Sen: Você não tem coragem de matar alguém. Isso poderia transformar você em um...demônio!

Rafael: Você realmente não sabe nada sobre mim.

Sen: E você sabe algo sobre mim?

Rafael: Me diga uma coisa antes de lutarmos...

Sen: Claro.

Rafael: O que fez com Yuki Shino?

Sen: Fiz o que eu poderia ter feito de melhor... Apaguei sua memória e a devolvi para a Terra... Ela só foi útil para despertar as Sombras.

Rafael: Agora sei por que ela nunca mais foi vista.

Sen: Acredita em mim?

Rafael: Dessa vez sim.

Sen: Vamos?

Rafael: Proteja-se.

--Sen saltou em direção ao oponente. A lâmina de Lucifhira Diavola se abriu, prendendo o braço de Rafael.--

Rafael: O quê...? Argh!

Sen: Conheça Lucifhira Diavola. Ela está com fome e seu braço é o almoço.

Rafael: Hah, vai sonhando! LIGHTAGA CRUSHER!

--Rafael golpeou a espada de Sen, que teve que recuar com o impacto. Ambas as armas se danificaram levemente.--

Sen: Vejo que esse será o duelo de duas armas poderosas.

Rafael: E de duas almas que não pretendem perder.

Sen: Então, por Lúcifer, eu juro que matarei você.

Rafael: Pela Terra, pelos meus amigos, mãe... Deus... EU JURO QUE ESSE É O FIM DESSA GUERRA!

Sen: Então venha e lute!

Rafael: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

--Sen e Rafael começaram a travar o duelo final que traria o final para a guerra. Os dois guerreiros lutavam com todas as suas forças...--

**EPISÓDIO 11 : O Círculo Angelical**

--Os dois Senshis nascidos sob a mesma estrela lutavam sem se preocupar com mais nada. Superavam todas as dores, pensamentos e sentimentos para se concentrarem apenas no adversário. Ambos sorriam.--

Sen: Lucifhira está te deixando em pedaços, Rafael?

Rafael: E seu corpo ainda consegue aguentar minha Xtryker?

Sen: Você não viu nada ainda... Ou acredita que essa luta vai ser um simples duelo de espadas?

Rafael: Hah... Estou apenas me aquecendo.

Sen: Eu já lutei com você várias vezes, e nunca vi uma coisa em seus olhos...

Rafael: Quê?

--Hirichiji riu ao perceber que havia pego Rafael de surpresa. O Senshi do Infinito fechou os olhos e tornou a atacar Sen.--

Sen: Acalme-se Rafael!

Rafael: Volte à luta, seu idiota!

Sen: Eu sei que você não tem vontade de me matar!

Rafael: E se eu não tiver mesmo?

--Rafael surpreendeu Sen. Com um golpe extraordinário, o Senshi do Infinito destruiu a espada Lucifhira, que caiu aos pés de ambos. Sen saltou para trás.--

Sen: Agora eu vou ter que aumentar o nível da luta.

Rafael: Pouco me importa...

Sen: Rafael, não minta para você mesmo...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Heh... Me diga, lembra-se disso? Círculo Dançante dos Fios Dourados de Lúcifer!

--Rafael saltou para se desviar dos ataques de Sen. Ao perceber que estava caindo e que seria atingido pelos fios, o Senshi do Infinito contra-atacou.--

Rafael: Não vai me pegar facilmente Sen! LIGHTAGA STRIKE!

--O chão se abriu com o impacto do golpe, destruíndo os fios e o Círculo. Sen riu novamente.--

Sen: Você melhorou.

Rafael: E você só sabe rir.

Sen: Não gosta de risadas? Como quiser...

--Hirichiji ergueu o braço direito. O céu se tornou completamente negro, e uma tempestade começou a cair sobre ambos.--

Sen: Quer saber o que é isso?

Rafael: ...

Sen: É meu ataque mais poderoso... Ou melhor, o segundo mais poderoso. Não se preocupe, por você irá conhecer todo o meu poder ainda!

Rafael: Você fala demais...

Sen: Heh... TEMPESTADE DA EXECUÇÃO DAS TREVAS!

--Rafael não conseguiu enxergar os golpes que o atingiram. Era como se o seu corpo você perfurado por infinitas balas que apareciam do nada. Uma poça de sangue se formou ao redor do corpo do Senshi.--

Rafael: Ah...ah...

Sen: Levante-se... Não vai morrer com isso, não é?

--Rafael se levantou, apontando em seguida sua espada para Sen. Assim como havia acontecido com Lucifhira, a lâmina de Xtryker se abriu. No seu interior uma esfera de luz se formou.--

Sen: O quê?

Rafael: Me perdoe, Xtryker... Eu queria que você não tivesse que ir...

Sen: ... Já chega, Rafael...

Rafael: Ahhh! BRILHO CRESCENTE INFINITO!

--O golpe de Rafael destruiu parte da lâmina da Xtryker, que caiu ao chão. Sen tentou segurar o golpe com as mãos, mas percebeu que cometera um erro. Seu braço esquerdo se partira em pedaços.--

Sen: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Maldito...

Rafael: ...Entregue-se, assim ninguém mais sofrerá...

Sen: Eu prometi...que você veria meu golpe mais poderoso...

Rafael: Sen...

Sen: Você vai ver... Vai sentir...

Rafael: Você quer mesmo morrer...?

Sen: Ah!

--A energia de Sen rasgou os céus e a terra. Ele ficou cercado por uma barreira negra que sugava o pouco de luz que ainda existia no lugar. Rafael começou a sentir toda a esperança do seu corpo sendo tragada para um nada eterno.--

Sen: Veja irmão... Veja Rafael... Contemple... O APOCALIPSE CAÓTICO DOS ANJOS NEGROS!

--Sen disparou toda sua energia na direção de Rafael, que desapareceu no meio da gigantesta esfera negra, que acabou por explodir. No local da explosão havia agora nada além de uma cratera colossal, que atingia quilometros de profundidade. Sen sorriu, triunfante.--

Sen: Rafael, você morreu como um adversário digno! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Agora, sem vocês no meu caminho, a Terra e os humanos pagarão por seus pecados. Meu pai, Lúcifer, poderá renascer para comandar o mundo, e eu serei seu filho e braço direito!

Rafael: Não delire...

--De pé, solitário no meio da cratera, Rafael olhava para Sen. Seus olhos expressavam pena.--

Sen: Não olhe assim para mim...

Rafael: Sen... Você estava certo... Eu não queria te matar...

Sen: ...Não pode estar vivo...

Rafael: Você não me deixa escolha agora...

Sen: É impossível...

Rafael: Espero que pelo menos aconteça um milagre com sua alma...

Sen: Não...

Rafael: Que sua alma seja perdoada...

Sen: ...

Rafael: CÍRCULO DO PARAÍSO FINAL!

--A cratera se encheu de luz. Um círculo branco conteve toda a energia ao redor de Rafael e Sen.--

Rafael: Sen...

Sen: Ah...

Rafael: Você tinha razão sim... Eu não queria matar você...

Sen: Por quê...?

Rafael: Eu me via em você...

Sen: Rafael...

Rafael: Fala...

Sen: Se um dia nos reencontrarmos... Em outras vidas... Espero nascer seu amigo...

Rafael: Sen...

--O golpe de Rafael finalmente explodiu, carregando consigo o corpo de Sen, que se desintegrou e desapareceu. Rafael caiu ajoelhado, sabendo, de algum modo, que a guerra havia acabado, e que a alma de Sen havia sido, finalmente, purificada...--

**EPISÓDIO 12 : Para Sempre Sonhadores - 1a Parte**

5 de Setembro

Castelo Real - Aikachi

--Rafael observava o grupo de cinco pessoas que estavam deitadas. Seu coração pesava, embora ao mesmo tempo ele sentisse alívio...--

Rafael: Daly...

Daly: Eu sei o que você vai dizer...

Rafael: ...Eles não precisavam ter morrido...

Daly: Morreram protegendo aquilo que todos amavam e acreditavam...

Rafael: Mesmo assim...

Daly: Você deveria estar deitado... Está muito ferido...

Rafael: ...

Daly: A guerra acabou... A Terra está salva... Tudo voltou ao normal... Podemos retomar nossas vidas...

Rafael: E eles...?

Daly: Eles...

Rafael: Posso vê-los?

Daly: ...Sim...

--Rafael entrou no salão envidraçado, mas fechou as cortinas que o circundavam. Daly ficou do lado de fora esperando. No interior, o Senshi do Infinito se sentou, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Ao contrário, um dos corpos falou com ele.--

Rafael: Ah... Eri...

Eriol: Rafa...el... Você...está...vivo...

Rafael: Você também...

Eriol: Acha que morreríamos...facilmente?

Rafael: ...Eu pensei que tinha perdido vocês...

Raphael: Ei... Não morreríamos sem cumprir... A promessa...

Miiyuki: Se...você está...aqui...Rafael...a guerra...acabou?

Rafael: Sim... Assim como Sen...

--Ao falar da morte de Sen, Rafael se sentiu novamente carregado por um grande tristeza.--

Eriol: É normal estar triste...afinal...metade de você morreu com Sen... Sua metade negra...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Sonhar com um mundo melhor é bom, não é, Rafa?

Rafael: Sakura...

--Rafael sentiu seu coração apertar mais ainda. Miiyuki segurou seu mão.--

Rafael: Ahn?

Miiyuki: Anime-se.

Eriol: Rafael...

Rafael: ...Eu estou bem...

Shaoran: Deixem ele...

Rafael: Li?

Shaoran: Ele já sofreu demais... Ele tem direito de ficar triste... E Rafael, eu sei que eu fui chato e ruim com você no começo, mas... Me desculpe...

Rafael: Tudo bem...

Eriol: Agora só temos que nos recuperar...

Sakura: E descansarmos... A guerra acabou...

--Rafael sorriu. Abraçou todos, inclusive Shaoran.--

Rafael: Recuperem-se...

Sakura: Lógico...

Eriol: Rafael, você não tem que carregar o peso de uma guerra sozinho... Nós dividimos isso com você..

Miiyuki: E agora nossa missão é viver por aqueles que lutaram.

Raphael: E continuar a proteger nossa Terra.

Rafael: Para isso teremos que continuar vivos, não é?

Eriol: Ninguém aqui está pensando em morrer.

Miiyuki: E nem deixaríamos...

Sakura: Somos todos importantes uns para os outros...

Shaoran: Somos um grupo de seis amigos...

Rafael: Somos sonhadores de um novo amanhã.

Miiyuki: Para sempre.

Eriol: Eternamente.

--Os seis se olharam, e continuaram a conversar. A recuperação foi rápida, se levados em conta os ferimentos que sofreram. Agora, restava apenas uma decisão a ser tomada...--

**EPISÓDIO 13 : Para Sempre Sonhadores - 2a Parte**

15 de Setembro

--Eriol, Daly, Raphael, Sakura, Shaoran, Miiyuki e Rafael estavam reunidos nos jardins do Castelo. Daly se levantou, e olhando para cada um de seus companheiros, falou.--

Daly: Hoje é um dia triste...

Eriol: ...

Daly: Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, Miiyuki e Rafael partirão de Aikachi hoje.

Rafael: ...

Daly: Raphael ficará aqui como Príncipe ao meu lado...

Miiyuki: Que meiguinho!

Daly: E eu não sei mais o que dizer...

Rafael: Daly... Não discurse, não faça essa despedida ficar mais triste ainda...

Sakura: Devemos apenas sorrir... Estamos vivos... O mundo foi salvo...

Eriol: Devemos seguir em frente agora...

--Daly sorriu. Sakura e Shaoran tomaram seu lugar.--

Sakura: Vamos voltar para o Japão... Quem quiser nos visitar será bem vindo...

Shaoran: E todos estão convidados para o casamento...

Sakura: Eu sei que pedi para a Daly não discursar...mas eu tenho uma coisa para falar... Posso?

Daly: Claro.

Rafael: Vá em frente.

Eriol: Diga.

Sakura: Primeiro eu quero agradecer a todos vocês que lutaram para me salvar e me ensinaram que a amizade sempre pode aumentar... Segundo, quero agradecê-los por salvar a Terra, mesmo eu não tendo ajudado muito, eu quero que saibam que eu...

Rafael: Todos nós salvamos a Terra... Todos devem agradecer a...todos...

--Rafael, Eriol e Miiyuki riram. Um largo sorriso se abriu no rosto de Sakura.--

Sakura: E por último... Quero pedir desculpas a você, Rafael, por tudo que eu fiz...

Rafael: Ah Sakura... Esquece! Já passou... Somos amigos, isso que importa...

Sakura: ...

Shaoran: E eu agradeço você também Rafael, por ter cuidado da Sakura...

Rafael: Já disse que não precisa fazer isso...

Miiyuki: Alguém está com ciúmes!

--Era a vez de Miiyuki falar. Ela se levantou e tomou o lugar dos dois anteriores.--

Miiyuki: O mais importante que eu tenho a dizer é... Me desculpe. No começo eu era uma garota chata, que queria mandar em todos... Eu achava que apenas eu estava certa... Eriol nunca falava nada pois ele já me conhecia... Mas depois de conhecer vocês... Sakura... Li... Rafael... Ogaeiup... Princesa... Vocês me tocaram... Vocês me fizeram perceber que eu estava errada e...

--Miiyuki começou a chorar. Daly e Sakura seguraram suas mãos e a consolaram. Eriol tomou a palavra.--

Eriol: Eu voltarei para a Inglaterra... Mas sempre que eu puder eu irei aparecer quando menos esperarem... Não esquecerei meus amigos.

Rafael: Se esquecer da gente você paga caro viu Eriol?

Eriol: Eu sei... Mas não tem como esquecer vocês.

Daly: Quem você agradece?

Eriol: Todos... Alguns me mostraram que a amizade pode fazer milagres... Que o amor pode romper limites... Que sonhos podem se realizar... E que nem tudo já está definido... Obrigado a todos. Eu os amo!

--Todos olharam para Rafael. O Senshi do Infinito, mesmo não querendo falar nada, se levantou.--

Rafael: Sakura...você pediu para a despedida não ser triste... Mas elas sempre são tristes...

Sakura: Bobo...

Rafael: Já sinto a falta de vocês... É uma pena que não somos todos vizinhos... Sentirei a falta de vocês... Obrigado a todos vocês por me aguentarem...me amarem...me considerarem um amigo...e acima de tudo...por acreditarem em mim...

--Eriol sorriu. Miiyuki, recomposta, abraçou Rafael. O momento chegara.--

Miiyuki: Acho que é isso.

Eriol: É...

Daly: Então, adeus...

Shaoran: Adeus amigos...

Sakura: Cuidem-se...

Raphael: Não esqueçam de tudo o que passamos...

Daly: Tem como esquecer?

Eriol: Acho que não...

Rafael: Lembrem-se de uma coisa... Somos humanos que sonham com um amanhã melhor... Somos e seremos para sempre, sonhadores...

Eriol: Para sempre sonhadores.

Miiyuki: Para sempre sonhadores.

Sakura: Para sempre sonhadores.

Shaoran: Para sempre sonhadores.

Raphael: Para sempre sonhadores.

Daly: Para sempre sonhadores...

--Rafael, Eriol, Miiyuki, Sakura e Shaoran se despediram e caminharam em direção ao portal que os levariam de volta para a Terra. As flores de cerejeira cruzavam os céus enquanto eles desapareciam no horizonte. Suas risadas ecoavam sob aquele esplendor azul. Em suas mentes estariam gravados para sempre os momentos que passaram juntos. Para sempre eles sonhariam... Assim, termina a lenda dos Senshis de Aikachi...--

_"Nem tudo é como você quer..._

_Nem tudo pode ser perfeito..._

_Pode ser fácil se você_

_Ver o mundo de outro jeito_

_Se o que é errado ficou certo_

_As coisas são como elas são_

_Sua inteligência ficou cega, de tanta informação_

_Se não faz sentido, discorde comigo, não é nada demais_

_São águas passadas, escolha uma estrada e não olhe..._

_Não olhe pra trás..._

_Você quer encontrar a solução..._

_Sem ter nenhum problema..._

_Insistir em se preocupar demais..._

_Cada escolha é um dilema..._

_Como sempre estou mais do seu lado que você_

_Siga em frente em linha reta e não procure o que perder..._

_Se não faz sentido, discorde comigo, não é nada demais_

_São águas passadas, escolha uma estrada e não olhe..._

_Não olhe pra trás..._

_Como sempre estou mais do seu lado que você_

_Siga em frente em linha reta e não procure o que perder..._

_Se não faz sentido, discorde comigo, não é nada demais_

_São águas passadas, escolha uma estrada e não olhe..._

_Não olhe pra trás..."_

_NÃO OLHE PRA TRÁS - CAPITAL INICIAL_

TWO WORLDS - CHAPTER IV - DARK WISHES - THE END

_**"TWO WORLDS by RAFAEL GANGI"**_

**T H E - E N D**


End file.
